Me and My Gang
by Machiavan5757
Summary: Has nothing to do with the Rascal Flatts song. The story takes place after the events of SA2. The gang: sonic, tails, knuckles, amy, and rouge meet up at Amy's house and loads of fun ensues! Including a surprise appearence! KxR, SxA.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Sega/Sonic Team. This is just the first chapter. I hope you like it! **

The moon and stars that shone down upon Angel Island never looked so bright. An emerald and its protector sat basking in their glow. Knuckles the echidna shifted from one butt cheek to the other. After sitting there nonstop for almost 12 hours, his buttocks were sore and had fallen asleep after only 10 minutes.

Knuckles groaned, "God…I wish there was something to do."

He sat in silence again until a roar of an engine filled the still air. He stood up with his massive fists ready. He couldn't help but appreciate some action finally happening. The engine sputtered, hacked and wheezed, then died.

Knuckles heard a familiar voice, "Damn it Tails. You've had this old plane for years. You should dump it."

"I don't think so, unless your gonna bust your butt to repair this one, make a new one, or chip in to buy a new one, this one's staying."

Sonic the Hedgehog came into view, "Hey Knuckles. Bored, yet?"  
"No….not at all." Knuckles replied sarcastically. He lowered his fists.

"Huh…well we decided to get the gang together tonight. Wanna come?"

"Uh…yeah. That sounds okay," Knuckles looked around. "Where's Tails?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Waiting by that heap of scrap metal. Speaking of which, need a ride?"

Knuckles agreed reluctantly, does a last minute security check, then hops into the back of the Tornado 2 with Sonic. Tails in the cockpit.

Knuckles watches his island until it disappears from sight. He closed his eyelids halfway and let his feet dangle out the side of the plane.

Sonic slumps down next to Knuckles. "You know, I think Rouge is supposed to come."

"mmhm."

"Oh stop pretending you don't care Knux. You guys like to act like you hate each other but there's definitely a vibe going on between you two."

"Sonic, I swear, say one more thing about batgirl and I will knock the living daylights out of you."

"Hey…I'm just saying..." Sonic put his arms behind his head and stared up into the sky.

**Meanwhile…**back at Amy's place where they were having their get together, Rouge had came over early so she and Amy could get ready.

They both stood side by side in Amy's bathroom in front of the large wall mirror. Rouge helped Amy pick out the right shade of lipstick.

"I dunno Rouge, which one would appeal more to Sonic? Nighttime Plum or Very Cherry?"

Rouge wrinkled her nose, "Ugh no, extreme colors like those are a no-no. Try a subtle pink."

Amy took the tube and carefully applied it. "So are you excited to see everyone?"

"Yeah, should be fun."

"When Sonic first called me, I thought it was finally, _the call. _Of course that wasn't the case but having everyone together will be fun."

Rouge cinched her bra up a little. Once she was satisfied, she turned to help Amy with her make up again.

"Amy, you shouldn't be waiting around for Sonic. Go have fun while your still young and while you still have a great ass."

"Thanks," Amy laughed, "What about you? Got anyone yet?"

"Nope," Rouge dusted blush onto Amy's cheeks. "But you know, one guy always seems to stick out in my mind every once in awhile."

"Who?"

"Yeah right I'm telling you."

"Oh c'mon!" Amy pleaded.

Rouge stared her right in the eye. "Promise not to tell?"

Amy nodded.

"It's Knuckles."

Amy snorted, "Whoa…shocker."

Rouge stopped, "Why do you say it like that?"

"Oh please Rouge, I known you had a thing for him ever since we were up on ARK."

"Shit. It's that obvious?"

"Apparently not to Knuckles because he hasn't made a move, but then again…it _is_ Knuckles."

"True…"

They heard the front door open and Sonic's voice call out, "Hey! We're here! We brought the imprisoned echidna from Angel Island with us."

"Great! Be there in a sec!" Amy called back.

She faced Rouge, "How do I look?"

"Desperate."

Amy gave Rouge an exasperated look.

"I'm only joking Ame, you look good. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Knuckles hadn't realized how long it's been since he'd last seen Rouge.

They had said a few words when they left each other from the ARK space colony. They were short and had a slight bitterness in them from the fact that they had been brutal enemies before and were feeling mixed emotions about suddenly having to say goodbye. The last he had heard from Rouge on ARK, was that she had given up treasure hunting. Knuckles still didn't know whether she really meant it or not.

Rouge and Amy came around the corner to greet them. Knuckles froze in his tracks. Her hair had grown out longer and lightly touched against her smooth shoulders. She wore a plain tank top and jeans that hugged every curve. Did she even have those breasts before? Or was he just noticing for the first time?

"Hey guys! What's up?" Amy said running up to hug them. After she hugged Tails and Knuckles, she tackled Sonic who toppled backwards onto the ground.

"Amy….getoffme…I already said hi." Sonic grumbled as they wrestled on the floor.

"Hey Knuckles." Rouge said, looking up at him with her seductive eyes.

"Ha" was all that came out of Knuckles' mouth.

Rouge raised one eyebrow, "You alright there sparky?"

Oh crap, come one dude. Say something smart. Knuckles thought to himself.

He snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Rouge smiled, "I dunno. You seemed a little flustered."

Knuckles turned a slight pink, "Yeah right. Flustered…ha ha. Good one." He let out a long sigh and walked out of the room shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

There was a short silence of Tails and Rouge exchanging looks of confusion and the sound of Amy squealing and Sonic swearing on the floor.

"What was that all about?" Tails asked. Rouge shrugged trying to hide her slight disappointment.

Sonic had just broken away from Amy's death grip. He jumped up, Amy hanging off his shoulder with a wide smile on her face. Her lip stick was already smeared across her jaw line and now on Sonic's cheeks. Sonic's quills stood on end and he looked constipated holding back his rage.

"Woo…that was kinda crazy. Ah, I better go fix this mess." Amy traced a circle with her finger around the lipstick catastrophe on her face. "I have a good feeling about this party so far." she giggled as she stumbled off towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The five got settled down and the evening started out smoothly. Sonic decided to pull out his grill onto the patio and make some barbecue. Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy played a game of Scrabble on the picnic table while Sonic stood over the grill. After awhile the game turned nasty; Tails, of course, was creaming the other four. Knuckles stared down at his tray, it was his turn and he could not find a word, no matter how many times he rearranged the letter tiles.

"Could I use 'nada'? You know, as in, Spanish for nothing?" he asked.

"Yeah that'd be fine." Amy muttered just wanting the game to hurry up. She glanced over at Sonic. She wiggled her fingers at him and puckered her lips. Sonic just rolled his eyes and turned back to the grill.

"Hold up," Rouge said putting up her hand, "I thought we agreed on no foreign languages."

"Well, we let Amy do 'salut' which is French for hello."

"It's also an English word though." Knuckles responded.

"No, that's 'salute' with an e…." Tails corrected, "Oh man, I can't believe I didn't catch that the first time!"

"Why does it really matter? You're whoopin our butts anyway." Rouge grumbled, "Just let him play it." Then she looked over at Knuckles and gave him a small wink that no one else saw.

Knuckles blinked.

Rouge stifled a giggle as she watched him struggle to find words to say.

They debated about it for 15 more minutes until Tails gave in.

Sonic came up to the table, "Foods ready," he announced.

"'bout time" Knuckles grumbled as he stood up.

"Hey now, you can't rush good bbq."

"Yeah whatever, I'm starving. Let's eat."

Everyone cheered in agreement as they rose from the table. Amy latched onto Sonic's arm, "I'm sure the barbecue is off da hook. As a reward, I think the cook deserves a kiss."

Sonic gagged and try to detach away from her.

Only Tails remained sitting at the table.

Rouge put her hand on his shoulder, "Come on foxboy. Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm an idiot! I still can't believe I screwed up on the spelling." he complained as he slammed his head, facedown, against the wooden surface.

"Aw….get used to it, kid. It will happen more often as you get older."

"What?" he mumbled into the table.

"Screwing up. Now, let's get something before it's all gone. Sonic and Knuckles eat like a friggin pigs."


End file.
